Au clair de lune
by AxlMDB9819
Summary: C'est toujours lorsque l'on connaît bien la personne que la découverte du secret est difficile à assimiler. Eren pensait tous savoir de son entourage, de ses propres amis, de son père, de lui-même. Il était pourtant si loin de la vérité. Désemparé, il lève alors le nez au ciel pour implorer la lune de lui venir en aide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I  
Une nouvelle dispute

La pièce était plongée dans le noir lorsque l'alarme du réveil vint emplir les lieux. Un son à demi-étouffé par la grosse couette parvint alors, signe que le propriétaire du cellulaire était désormais réveillé. Le jeune homme aurait pourtant tout donné pour cinq petites minutes supplémentaires dans les bras si confortables de Morphée. Malheureusement, son téléphone n'était pas du même avis lorsque, deux minutes plus tard, l'écran se ralluma, offrant un peu de luminosité et laissant une nouvelle fois se répandre sa mélodie.

" C'est bon, c'est bon, grogna le jeune homme en laissant son bras émerger de sous les draps pour venir éteindre à l'aveuglette son réveil. Je t'ai entendu."

À force de tapoter de ses doigts sur la table de chevet, Eren finit par enfin trouver l'auteur du tapage matinal et par faire cesser la musique qui osait agresser ses pauvres petites oreilles si tôt le matin. Mais bon, il faut avouer que le brun n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait se lever et ne pas être en retard que de mettre le son fond, marmotte addicte des grasses matinées qu'il était. Une douce musique classique n'allait même pas le faire sourciller contrairement à un bon vieux Hard Rock. Et ce, quitte à réveiller tout le voisinage. La seule personne qu'il était susceptible de réveiller était son paternel. Et pour être franc, il se foutait bien de le réveiller avec autant de violence.

Soupirant, le jeune lycéen qu'il était consenti enfin à rejeter sa couette au pied de son lit, frissonnant sous la différence de température qui lui donnait une grosse envie de faire machine arrière. Ne se démordant pas pour autant, le brun tendit le bras et vint allumer sa petite lampe de chevet qui trônait à côté de son lit et grimaça lorsque la soudaine luminosité lui agressa les yeux.

" Note à moi-même, pensa-t-il une main devant ses yeux. Ne plus jamais faire ça. "

Il avait beau se le répéter chaque matin, il l'oubliait à chaque fois et allumait comme un con la lumière pour se défoncer la vue.

Grognant en voyant l'heure qui défilait dangereusement rapidement à son goût, Eren fini enfin par bouger son derrière, ce dernier ne semblant pas prêt à quitter la surface si confortable de son matelas, pour aller se préparer. Prenant au hasard dans son armoire des sous-vêtements propres, ainsi qu'un jean clair et un haut à manche longue, le brun commença à s'habiller. Une fois tout habillé, il prit son téléphone et sortit de sa direction : la salle de bain.

Les couloirs de la maison étaient plongés dans le noir en vue de l'heure guère avancée et Eren put entendre le léger ronflement de son père lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de ce dernier. L'envie de le laisser dormir et ainsi se mettre encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà le titilla fortement avant que sa conscience ne lui rappelle que c'était ce même bon à rien de père qui devait ramener les sous à la maison. Soupirant, il daigna donc à donner un violent coup à la porte afin de le sortir de son court sommeil. Le son qu'il eut en retour lui permit de continuer sa route jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Allumant la lumière, il se posta devant le grand miroir surplombant les doubles vasques. Il regarda son reflet d'un air ennuyé. Sa peau hâlée, ses yeux dorés sans vie et ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillant les épaules.

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa alors qu'il prit sa brosse à cheveux pour commencer à se coiffer. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Retournant dans sa chambre, il prit son sac de cours prêt de la veille ainsi que sa veste en cuir avant d'enfin descendre dans le salon.

Le lieu était, comme le reste de la maison, plongé dans l'obscurité total, et Eren savait que même en ouvrant les volets, la luminosité ne viendrait pas pointer le bout de son nez à 6h15 du matin. Allumant donc la lumière, il posa son sac au pied du canapé en cuir sombre qui tournait le dos à la cuisine ouverte, ainsi que sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de commencer à préparer son petit-déjeuner. Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, le brun grimaça. Évidement, son père n'avait pas fait les courses. Trois œufs par-ci, une tranche de rosette prêt découpée séchée que personne ne voulait manger par-là, deux yaourts dont la date d'expiration approchait à grand pas se battant en duel, le jeune homme n'avait même pas envie d'ouvrir les placards pour vérifier qu'il avait à manger pour ce soir. Prenant la brique de lait dans la portière, il la secoua pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas vide. Verdict : ce serait son dernier chocolat au lait du matin.

Claquant la porte du frigo, il soupira lorsqu'en tendant son bras vers l'égouttoir, sa main rencontra du vide. Un coup d'œil vers l'évier lui confirma que son géniteur n'avait pas, non plus, fait la vaisselle.

" Évidement " souffla Eren, agacé en posant la brique et en se retroussant les manches pour commencer à laver la vaisselle. Son père avait autre chose à foutre que d'entretenir la maison. Ce n'est qu'une fois fait qu'il put enfin prendre une tasse et se faire sa boisson du matin avant d'aller au bahut.

Assit derrière sa tasse fumante, Eren posa son regard sur son téléphone lorsque celui-ci vibra pour lui annoncer un message.

" De : Armin , à 6h30 :

Réveillé ? "

" À : Armin , à 6h32 :

Oui. "

Eren releva la tête pour regarder son père, qui venait d'arriver, aller se servir une tasse de café tout en ignorant la présence de son fils. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut bu la moitié de son mug dix minutes plus tard, qu'il sembla remarquer sa présence.

" T'as les cheveux qui ont poussé, constata l'adulte alors que le lycéen leva les yeux au ciel.

-Heureux de constater que tu te rappel que tu as un fils, cingla-t-il avec véhémence. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait un an que je les aie long."

Se levant, sa tasse en main, Eren alla poser cette dernière dans l'évier en ignorant son père qui le suivait du regard.

" J'aurais besoin d'un peu de sous, commençai son paternel avant d'être coupé par son fils qui, ayant quitté la cuisine allait se laver les dents.

-Non. "

Eren se retint de rire jaune. Il y avait longtemps, que son père ne lui avait pas réclamé de l'argent. Deux semaines précisément. Le brun se demandait comment son géniteur faisait pour ne jamais avoir d'argent avec le salaire de médecin qu'il touchait tous les mois. Quoi que, réflexions faites, Eren en avait bien sa petite idée. Théorie devenant certitude chaque fois qu'il revenait complètement saoul à la maison.

" Tu n'oublieras pas de faire les courses. " Fut la dernière chose qu'Eren dit à son père avant de partir, et ce, même s'il savait que c'est lui qui irait les faire en payant avec son propre argent.

Il allait encore devoir se trouver un petit boulot pendant ses vacances au lieu de s'amuser avec ses potes. Une routine en soit.

* * *

Le lycée de Shingashina n'était ,en soit, pas très grand. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à plus de la part d'un petit village de campagne perdus au milieu de bois. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait depuis au minimum la maternelle si vous étiez né et aviez grandit ici. Vous vouliez du pain ? La boulangère du coin se faisait un plaisir de vous en vendre. Un ingrédient manquant pour la préparation de votre dîner ? L'épicerie était ouverte 24H/24H et 7J/7. Par contre, pour le reste, il ne serait trop vous être conseillé de courir prendre le bus pour la ville voisine : Trost. Et ne le loupait pas, ici, ce sont toutes les demies heures qu'il passe. Beaucoup ne rêvaient que d'une chose : partir. Et c'est pourtant ici qu'Eren vivait. Et croyait le ou non, il s'y plaisait suffisamment pour vouloir y reprendre la petite librairie, et seule, du village. Elle était tenue par un vieil homme à la boisson facile mais tellement chaleureux : Dot Pixis. Un ancien militaire selon ces dires. Personnes ne savaient si ces histoires qu'il racontait aux gosses pour les émerveiller étaient vraies ou non. Mais elles avaient le don de les faire rêver.

Les rayons du soleil coloraient doucement le ciel d'un voile de feu lorsqu'Eren arriva devant l'établissement. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures, mais de nombreux élèves étaient déjà présent devant le portail, parlant et fumant entre eux en attendant l'ouverture des lieux. Sondant la foule de son regard, Eren repéra finalement une touffe blonde parmi le flot d'élèves lui bouchant la vue. Jouant des coudes, le brun réussit enfin à atteindre son groupe d'amis pas totalement au complet.

" Eren ! Sourit Armin en le voyant, comme soulagé de le voir ici.

-Je t'ai répondu ce matin, tenta de le rassurer le brun en saluant le reste du groupe.

-Oui, je sais. "

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du petit blond et Eren ne put lui en vouloir. Après tout, son ami ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Tous les matins, il prenait le temps de lui envoyer un message pour s'assurait qu'il était bien debout et qu'il viendrait bien en cours. Lui, ou Mikasa, leur meilleure amie. Cette dernière, son écharpe rouge autour du cou, ne se gênait pas pour le harceler s'il ne répondait pas dans la minute. Elle était même prête à venir le chercher chez lui, même si, pour cela, elle devait traverser tout le village.

" Tu as bien dormi ? " Demanda cette dernière en tendant sa main pour venir caresser du bout de ses doigts fins les légères cernes qui venaient se former sous les yeux du brun.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eren écarta la main de cette dernière qui sut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, alors même qu'elle savait que son ami avait horreur de cela. Sentant le malaise s'installer, Eren détourna son regard doré de la demoiselle pour regarder autour de lui.

" Les autres ne sont pas encore là ? Demanda-t-il comme une évidence.

-On ne se lève pas aux aurores nous.

-Ah si, dit-il en se retournant vers son ami Jean, je viens d'entendre le hennissement de ma tête de cheval préférée."

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant ce dernier froncer les sourcils d'agacement, prêt à répliquer.

" Ne commencez pas tout les deux ! Les coupa aussitôt Mikasa alors que le rire de Connie s'éleva, accompagné du baragouinement incompréhensible de Sasha qui, la bouche pleine, mangeait comme à son habitude. Même pas encore entré que vous commencez déjà.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. " Ricana Connie, avant de déglutir sous le regard sombre de la noiraude qui lui faisait clairement comprendre de ne pas les encourager.

Armin jugea bon de se mettre entre Eren et Jean qui continuaient de se fixer, l'un en souriant moqueur et l'autre prêt à en découdre.

" Qui commence par quoi ? Demanda soudain Sasha et Armin remercia silencieusement cette dernière pour ce changement involontaire de sujet qui eut le don de faire cesser les tensions entre les deux têtes brûlées.

-On a mathématique pendant deux heures, déclara Mikasa pour Armin et elle qui étaient tous deux en terminal S.

-Aucune idée, souffla Jean qui ne prit pas la peine de sortir son emploi du temps contrairement à Sasha qui vérifiait sur son emploi du temps.

-Accompagnement perso, répondit cette dernière en rangeant son emploi du temps.

-Argh, grimaça Jean. C'est vrai, on est jeudi.

-Et vous ? Demanda Armin en se tournant vers Eren et Connie.

-Anglais, je crois, tenta Connie en vérifiant sur son carnet. Ah non, j'ai espagnol.

-Donc j'ai allemand " en conclut Eren en souriant à ses deux meilleurs amis qui soupirèrent de concert.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II  
De nouveaux arrivants

Eren s'installa derrière son bureau en soupirant. Plus les années passaient plus il regrettait d'avoir pris en première langue Allemand, ça langue natale. Résultat, il se faisait chier comme un rat mort à chaque cours. Il avait cessé de prendre la peine d'ouvrir son cahier pour réviser ses leçons, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait une bonne note au prochain contrôle que donnerait son professeur de langue.

" Toujours motivé à apprendre une langue que tu connais déjà ? " Demanda une jeune brune en venant s'asseoir devant lui, aux cotés d'une petite blonde à l'air chétif, mais à la beauté aussi fragile que ravageuse.

Ymir et Christa, les deux inséparables officieusement en couple pour toute la bande, suivait avec lui les cours d'allemand, bien qu'elles ne suivent pas la même filière que le jeune brun.

" Ca fait dix-sept ans que j'en fait, autant continuer. " Ricana-t-il sous le sourire amusé de la brune qui se concentra sur le professeur lorsque ce dernier prit la parole, coupant par la même ainsi court à la petite discussion, sachant que Christa ne supportait pas le bavardage en classe, et dieu sait que ça démangeait les deux amis ici présent de piailler pendant le cours.

* * *

La clochette se mit à tinter dans un petit bruit cristallin lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, annonçant ainsi au propriétaire l'arrivé d'un nouveau client dans sa petite librairie. Relevant ses petits yeux bridés vers l'entrée, il sourit en regardant le jeune homme qui, main dans les poches de son pull sombre et capuche rabattu sur sa tête, regardait autour de lui sans que l'on puisse déchiffrer son ressentit quant à la vue de ses étagères de livres tantôt vieux et poussiéreux, tantôt neufs et colorés. L'inconnu tandis la main vers un meuble de bois et laissa trainer sur la surface brunit deux de ses doigts. Son nez se retroussa sans doute de dégoût en découvrant sa peau recouverte de poussières.

" Cela faisait longtemps, souffla finalement le vieux Dot Pixis en sortant de sa poche une petite flasque qu'il ouvrit pour en boire une gorgée avant de la ranger. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans mon humble boutique ? "

L'individu qui avait suivi son geste du regard releva légèrement le menton, dévoilant sous les faibles rayons de la misérable ampoule pendouillant au plafond et plongeant la boutique dans une pénombre chaleureuse et accueillante, ses orbes métalliques alors qu'il replongea sa main dans sa poche tout en faisant quelques pas, s'aventurant un peu plus à travers les allées de bouquins en tout genre. L'homme n'était assurément pas très grand, ne dépassant les mètres soixantes, et certains le trouveraient chétif sous ses vêtements légèrement amples, notamment son pull qui lui descendait sur ses cuisses vêtus d'un jean moulant ses fines jambes chaussées de bottines brunes. Pourtant, le vieil homme savait que l'image n'était qu'illusion. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que l'aura dominatrice qui l'enveloppait comme une armure protectrice et qui faisait baisser les yeux du premier venu le croisant dans la rue n'était pas qu'une protection nécessaire pour faire fuir quiconque aurait l'idée idiote de l'aborder dans la rue. Cet homme était dangereux et l'ancien militaire le savait pertinemment.

" Je viens pour savoir si tu avais des informations les concernant. " Finis par annoncer l'inconnu d'une voix grave et froide, qui faisait frissonner par son tranchant et l'envoûtement qu'elle procurait.

Le vieil homme dégarni fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme venir prendre un livre et le feuilleter, plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réel intérêt en l'ouvrage. Rare était les fois où il venait le voir, obtenant les informations par lui-même et avec efficacité, lui n'étant là qu'en dernier recours. Mais cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la menace était réelle et urgente.

" Je t'avoue que je suis surpris, finit enfin par répondre Pixis en venant s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret présent derrière le comptoir de sa caisse. Je n'ai rien vue de suspect ou de nouveau, sinon je vous en aurais averti aussitôt. "

L'homme dont le regard était posé sur le libraire referma le livre dans un claquement sourd avant de le reposer à sa place. Il n'aimait pas ça. Si même Pixis ne savait rien, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux. Il savait le vieil homme très doué dans son métier et tout à fait digne de confiance, sinon, on ne lui aurait pas confié ce poste de surveillance et de recherche. Une sorte d'espion un peu particulier cependant.

" Tu veux que je face plus de recherche ? Proposa le vieil homme.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. " Coupa une voix à l'entrée qui fit tressaillir la capuche de l'individu qui se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme était grand, assurément, et battit tel un commandant d'armée. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés lui donnait l'air d'un homme de bonne famille alors que son regard océan se posa dans un premier temps sur l'inconnue encapuchonné puis sur Pixis surpris de le voir ici. Si le plus petit en imposait de par son aura, l'autre n'en avait nul besoin en vue de sa stature de garde du corps bien imposant que l'on voit souvent dans les films d'action à la télévision. Le genre charmeur, mais aux gros bras.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Siffla le plus petit visiblement agacé par son arrivée. Tu n'as pas bougé ton cul jusqu'à présent alors que plusieurs signes montre leur présence sur nos territoires !

-Ma famille est plus grande que la tienne, Levi.

-Mais pas forcément plus puissante, Erwin. Ne l'oublie pas." Grogna l'autre en faisant un pas dans sa direction, sans pour autant que son corps ne montre un signe de tension, restant en apparence calme et froid, même dans sa voix.

Le vieil homme regarda l'échange quelque peu perplexe et inquiet. Deux chefs de meute, même allié, dans une même petite pièce était fortement déconseillé. Sortant sa flasque pour en boire une gorgée, Pixis vit le grand blond sortir son téléphone de la poche tandis que le dénommé Levi croisait les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant la suite.

" Ils sont déjà en ville, commença le blond, manquant de faire s'étouffer le vieil homme avec son alcool.

-En ville ? S'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant le menton d'un geste du poignet.

-Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis ?! Répliqua le plus petit des trois.

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on les surveille, reprit Erwin en ignorant Levi qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Laisse moi rire, répliqua ce dernier. Tes gamins ne sont même pas capable d'attraper le plus petit gibier et tu leur demande de les surveiller ?

-Ils sont jeunes certes, mais pas incompétents, défendit le grand blond.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis."

Alors que Levi croisait de nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine, ses doigts tapotant sur son bras en signe d'agacement, le bruit de la clochette se fit de nouveau entendre. Tous se tournèrent alors sur le nouveau venu qui se figea en voyant le monde déjà présent dans la boutique. À sa vue, le blond fronça les sourcils alors que le plus petit, toujours caché sous sa capuche renifla très discrètement l'air. Le jeune homme, soudain intimidé regarda tour à tour Erwin puis Levi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de revenir sur Pixis.

" Eren ? Appela-t-il en ramenant l'attention du jeune homme sur lui. Tu n'as pas cours ? "

Le vieil ne cachait pas sa surprise de voir le jeune homme ici en pleine semaine. En général, c'était plutôt le week-end ou en fin de journée que le lycéen venait se réfugier ici.

" Heu... Si, répondit le brun en détachant enfin son regard des deux hommes. J'ai une heure de pause et je voulais vous demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour les prochaines vacances ? "

Pixis se retint de soupirer. Son père faisait encore des siennes. Génial. Il n'avait jamais autant embauché le jeune homme si bien qu'il se tâtait à lui faire un contrat à plein temps. Et il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Au début, le jeune brun demandé par véritable envie d'aider le vieil homme dans la tenue de sa boutique, aimant les lieux et l'ambiance qui s'y dégageait. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus Eren venait par besoin d'argent, son père ne laissant plus rien pour vivre. Pixis avait pourtant essayé de parler à son paternel, sans succès. c'était tristement déplorable. Alors l'ancien militaire sourit chaleureusement au garçon qui étira à son tour ses lèvres en un sourire rassuré.

" Reviens me voir après tes cours, je te donnerais le nécessaire.

-Merci ! "

Regardant le brun saluer d'un mouvement de tête les deux adultes avant de partir, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Levi prit la parole, affirmer par le blond et le surprenant grandement, pas sur de comprendre où les deux hommes voulaient en venir.

" Je croyais qu'il était mort, souffla le plus petit en se penchant légèrement pour suivre Eren du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

-Qui donc ? Demanda Pixis en regardant le blond.

-Grisha Jäger, répondit Erwin. Il a été présumé mort avec sa femme il y a dix ans.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Pixis qui n'en revenait clairement pas. Eh bien, sa femme et bien morte, oui, beaucoup ignore comment, mais pas lui."

Erwin fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sortit son téléphone pour commencer à pianoter dessus avec rapidité et urgence.

" Et ce gamin ? Demanda Levi en désignant d'un mouvement du menton la porte du magasin.

-C'est son fils, Eren Jäger. Mais c'est quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, croyez moi, jugea bon de préciser Pixis, inquiet pour le gamin.

-Oh non, déclara Erwin en portant son téléphone à son oreille. Il est loin de l'être. "

Puis, sans plus attendre, le blond quitta le magasin d'un pas presser.

* * *

Eren se laissa tomber aux côtés de Armin et Mikasa qui se tournèrent vers lui, le groupe étant assit dans l'herbe de la cours de récréation de l'établissement en attendant la reprise des cours.

" Tu es partis drôlement vite tout à l'heure, fit remarqué Connie en essayant de prendre un peu de chips dans le paquet de Sasha, sans grand succès visiblement, cette dernière s'arrangeant pour toujours éloigner son paquet de sa main baladeuse sous le ricanant de Jean.

-Oui, fallait que j'aille vite fait quelque part, répondit de manière plutôt évasive le brun sous le regard suspicieux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Ouais, un coup en douce dans les chiottes, souffla Jean moqueur sous la moue dégoûté d'Armin.

-Jean t'es dégeulasse, fit remarqué Christa.

-Bah quoi ?! Faut bien se soulager de temps en temps.

-Ta gueule tête de cheval, répliqua Eren qui commençait à être un poil agacé par son humour douteux et salace. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça. "

Tout en disant cela, son regard doré fut attiré par un petit groupe d'individus qui traversait la cours en parlant. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient. Il y avait une fille blonde, un grand brun et un blond costaud. Tous trois, comme s'ils avaient senti son regard se tournèrent vers lui.

" Des nouveaux ? " Demanda finalement le brun, attirant l'attention de ses amis qui se tournèrent vers les trois autres. Aussitôt, le visage de la plupart se ferma, surprenant Eren qui releva un sourcil face à leur réaction. C'était la première fois qu'ils les voyaient agir ainsi, même Christa et Armin semblaient grave. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû poser la question ?

" Ouais, ils sont arrivés ce matin " fini par répondre Jean, coupant court à l'échange visuel entre les deux groupe. Seul Mikasa continua de fixer la blonde qui en faisait de même. Eren ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment. Connaissant son amie, il lui en fallait peu pour ne pas aimer une personne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III  
Faut faire les courses.

Eren referma dans un claquement sec et agacé la porte du placard tout en notant sur son bout de papier un peu plus de courses à faire en urgence. Comme il s'en était douté ce matin, les placards étaient aussi vides que le frigo, signifiant de l'urgence d'aller en ville pour remplir les lieux de nourriture. Son père, qui n'était toujours pas rentré, bien évidemment, n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller lui-même faire les courses, ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus rapide et pratique, lui ayant une voiture avec un coffre pour tout transporter de Trost à ici. Mais non, monsieur était, il ne savait où en train de sûrement se bourrer la gueule. Le brun avait beau y être habitué depuis le temps que cela fonctionnait ainsi, cela l'énervait toujours autant.

" Dès que j'ai dix-huit ans, souffla-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour monter aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Je me casse d'ici ! "

Heureusement que Pixis avait accepté de le prendre durant les prochaines vacances. Ainsi, il pourrait économiser jusqu'aux prochaines courses qui, il l'espérait, tarderai à arriver. Douce Utopie. Parfois, il avait envie de laisser son paternel dans la merde qu'il était, mais, étant encore mineure, il ne pouvait faire grand chose. Il ne lui restait que quelques mois à tenir avant d'être enfin libéré de ce blaireau de première. Que quelques mois avant l'indépendance tant rêvée.

Redescendant avec un sac à dos plein de poches pliés, de son porte feuille et de son téléphone glisser dans la poche de son jean, Eren prit ses clés sans oublier sa longue liste de course avant de quitter sa maison, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers l'arrêt de bus qui le conduirait jusqu'à Trost. Il n'eut, pour une fois, guère longtemps à attendre avant de voir arriver l'autocar, bondé de monde agglutiné les uns aux autres dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à attendre trente minutes le prochain bus. Il vallait mieux ne pas être agoraphobe. Validant son titre de transport tout en saluant le chauffeur qui ne prêta aucune attention à lui - bonjour la politesse - Eren tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'avant du bus, sans grand succès. Il se retrouva juste coincé entre un homme massif adepte des fast-food et une pauvre vieille dame qui hurlait intérieurement : " De l'air ! ". Le trajet fut un véritable calvaire pour le pauvre Eren qui se retint de crier à la liberté une fois arrivé à destination. Il n'aurait pas supporter une minute de plus dans ce bus, collait à l'autre baleine puante qui lui faisait agréablement sentir ses dessous de bras transpirant. Rien que d'y pensais le brun en avait la nausée.

Reprenant ses esprits, le brun s'éloigna de l'arrêt de bus en essayant de ne bousculer personne alors qu'il regardait sur son téléphone les différents messages qu'il avait reçus durant son trajet, mais auquel il n'avait pas pu répondre par manque évidant de place. Un de Mikasa et Armin, tous deux le questionnant pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et si tout allait bien, l'inquiétude venant surtout de la brune. Ouvrant rapidement l'application des messages, Eren envoya un même message à ses deux meilleurs amis : " Je fais les courses ! ". Comme ça, au moins, il était tranquille. Tout du moins, avec Armin, Mikasa allant sans doute lui demandait pourquoi il les faisait, s'il allait payer avec son argent, si son père était avec lui, etc... Eren se demandait encore pourquoi elle demandait s'il était avec lui. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien ensemble. Ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses allaient changer. Grisha Jäger n'allait malheureusement pas encore être touché par la grâce divine ! Vint ensuite les messages de Connie.

" De : Connie, à 17h00 :

Hey mec ! J'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure, mais on a prévus de faire un petit week-end camping en forêt ces vacances. Tu viens ? "

Eren sourit devant le message. C'était du Connie tout craché. Dès qu'il pouvait, il s'arranger pour prévoir une sortie avec toute la bande. Le brun regretta soudain d'avoir demandé à travailler. Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait ramener de l'argent. Peut-être que le vieux libraire acceptera de lui permettre d'y aller, pour un week-end. Cette sortie lui ferait, il le savait, le plus grand bien.

" À : Connie, à 17h08 :

Hey ! Ce serait vraiment génial ! comme je vais sûrement travailler, je te tiens au jus pour savoir si je peux. Si tu as la date exacte d'ailleurs ce serait bien, et pas au dernier moment, comme d'hab ! "

Verrouillant son téléphone, il pénétra dans le supermarché qu'il fut enfin arrivé à ce dernier. Prenant un cadis, il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon sa liste de course lorsque son téléphone vibra, signe que Connie lui avait répondu. Le sortant sans le déverrouiller, il sourit devant la réponse.

" De : Connie, i minutes :

Oh ça va hein XD ! Laisse moi déjà prévenir mes parents on verra après XD ! "

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait, du Connie tout craché.

Rangeant de nouveau son cellulaire, il put enfin se concentrer sur ses courses. Baissant son regard sur sa liste, il décida de commencer par les boissons qui étaient le rayon le plus proche de l'entrée. Avançant tout en s'appuyant sur son chariot, il prit quelques sodas, des limonades et des sirops, histoire de ce faire quelque diabolo tout en faisant attention au prix, se félicitant d'avoir pensé à prendre cette fois-ci la calculatrice. Terminant sur ce rayon, il continua ainsi pour tout le reste des courses qui s'annonçait très longues. Alors qu'il était actuellement à la recherche de saucisson, une voix l'interpella sur sa droite. Relevant la tête, il fut surpris de voir les trois nouveaux de son lycée qu'il avait aperçut de loin un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

" Tu es Eren Jâger ? " demanda le grand blond du nom de Reiner si il se rappelait bien.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en se redressant, quelque peu suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

" Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? " demanda-t-il en regardant la blonde à l'air froid et le plus grand des trois qui lui offrit un petit sourire timide, comme gênait de le déranger.

Le plus costaud des trois allait de nouveau prendre la parole lorsque la seule fille du blond lui donna un coup léger du bras dans les côte tout en désignant derrière le brun. Les trois regardèrent derrière Eren et froncèrent les sourcils en s'en allant sans plus d'explication. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant rien lorsqu'une jeune fille apparut à côté de lui, un jolie bonnet de laine clair sur la tête. Elle était accompagnée d'un blond avec une casquette sur la tête. Les deux fixaient avec froideur les trois jeunes qui disparaissaient dans un autre rayon avant que la jeune femme n'offre un sourire à Eren en reprenant son chemin avec l'inconnu.

" Ok... " Souffla Eren en regardant le manège, pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Haussant finalement les épaules, le lycéen entreprit de terminer ses courses. Et alors qu'il arrivait en caisse, il vit la jeune fille et le garçon parlait à un individu qu'il reconnut comme étant le même qu'il avait vu dans la librairie de Pixis. Ce dernier sembla remarquer sa présence, car il le fixa en retour et Eren se sentit rougir sous son regard d'acier et son air des plus intimidant. Il se détourna cependant lorsque l'homme blond à la casquette désigna le groupe de nouveaux qui était présent un peu plus loin. Eren observa l'échange et un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que les deux groupes lui faisaient l'effet de deux gangs rivaux prêt à se jeter les uns sur les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, et même qu'il voyait le groupe qui, pourtant, semblait connaître les lieux. L'un semblait protéger un territoire que le groupe de trois lycéens avaient visiblement foulé sans y être invités.

La cliente devant lui récupéra ses courses et Eren dut s'arracher à la contemplation du duel visuel qui semblait se dérouler à l'insu de tous pour avancer et ainsi terminer ses courses. Il était tellement préoccupé par ce qui venait de se dérouler qu'il mit un temps avant de se rendre compte de la somme totale que lui coûtait ses courses.

" Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, son porte feuille en main, prêt à dégainer sa carte bleu qui, il le sentait, allait chauffer.

-138, 58 euros s'il vous plaît. " Répéta la caissière sans une once de compassion pour le lycéen qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille soupira-t-il intérieurement en tapant son code à la machine et en pleurant en voyant que, malheureusement, sa carte était passé, signe qu'il avait suffisamment de sous pour payer les courses qu'il venait de faire. Il aurait aimé ne pas pouvoir payer et devoir tout laisser là. Il serait alors rentré les mains vides, mais le compte en banque plein de chiffre. Prenant son ticket de caisse qu'il enfourna au hasard dans une des poches, il prit ses dernières en grimaçant sous le poids avant de saluer la femme qui déjà s'occupait du client suivant. À croire que tout le monde avait décidé d'être impolie avec lui aujourd'hui. Sortant du magasin, il s'avançait vers l'arrêt de bus lorsqu'il vit avec horreur ce dernier partir sans lui.

" Oh non. " Soupira-t-il en posant ses sacs au sol, faisant attention de ne rien casser avec de sortir son téléphone pour voir l'heure qu'il était.

18h15. Donc le prochain était logiquement à 45. Vérifiant sur le panneau d'affichage, il pâlit avec horreur en voyant l'annonce qui s'affichait déjà. " En raison d'un incident, le trafic est interrompu sur la ligne entre Trost et Shingashina. ".

" QUOI ?! Hurla-t-il sans gêne, faisant sursauter une dame qui somnolait sur le banc à côté de lui et qui lui lança en retour un regard courroucé en se demandant ce qu'il avait à beugler ainsi en pleine rue. Mais je fais comment pour rentrer moi putain ! "

L'horreur.

Il n'allait tout de même pas marché avec ses poches pleines à craquer jusqu'à Shingashina qui était quand même à une bonne heure de marche de Trost. Moins si il coupait par la forêt, mais il n'allait certainement pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchissant, il regarda son téléphone. Les parents de Mikasa n'étaient sans doute pas rentrés du travail. Peut-être que le grand-père d'Armin pourrait venir le chercher ? Il se sentait gêner rien qu'à l'idée de lui demander. Mais n'ayant pas le choix, il composa rapidement le numéro de son ami en priant pour qu'il réponde. Une sonnerie... Deux...

" Allô, Eren ? Répondit son ami blond, la surprise dans la voie, se demandant sans aucun doute pourquoi il l'appelait.

-Oui, désolé de te déranger, ton grand-père est là ?

-Il est au garage pourquoi ?

-Au garage ? Répéta-t-il. Au dernière nouvelle Armin n'avait pas de garage.

-Oui, la voiture est en panne, pourquoi ? "

Un gémissement de désespoir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de la dame qui commençait à s'agaçait du boucan que le jeune homme faisait.

" Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Armin.

-Je suis à Trost avec les courses et il n'y a plus de bus, soupira le brun. Je ne peux pas rentrer.

-Ah merde ! S'exclama Armin en semblant déjà réfléchir à une solution. Si tu veux j'appel Miaksa pour voir si...

-Ses parents ne finissent pas avant 19 heures, 19h30, le coupa Eren en soupirant et en se relevant. Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais marcher.

-Jusqu'à chez-toi ?! Mais c'est hyper loin ! Tu ne veux pas attendre ? Je vais m'arranger avec...

-Non Armin, c'est bon, t'inquiète. Je me débrouille. Le coupa de nouveau le brun. Merci quand même. "

Puis sans attendre, il raccrocha en soupirant. Son ami aurait sans doute appelé un ami de son grand-père ou autre pour qu'il aille le chercher et Eren se sentait suffisamment gêné comme ça. Prenant donc ses poches de courses, il commença sa longue marche jusqu'à Shingashina.


End file.
